


Atonement

by jonocat



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Black! reader, Canon-Typical Violence, Childhood Trauma, F/F, F/M, Female Character of Color, Murder, POV Original Character, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 23:30:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12046563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonocat/pseuds/jonocat
Summary: Ida knows that Cassandra Cain is no longer the quiet, little warrior that she was supposed to protect from the jaws of the world.And for some reason, the fact she sees her as a sister scares her.





	Atonement

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to."

 

The young woman looked at Cassandra with a slightly startled expression, amazed at how the once silent girl she used to protect had finally found a voice of her own. She never doubted it of course, Cassandra was a more than intelligent individual and knowing her nonstop striving for perfection would have eventually led to her teaching herself to talk. In a weird way, she felt almost the pride of a mother after seeing their child no longer crawling but running, streaks of independence evident in actions they did all by themselves. Her mouth opened and closed, and for once she found herself a little dumbstruck. Had it been this long since she's seen the little warrior? Or should she say young woman? Mind buzzing, her glance shifted towards her shoes, curly bangs cascading along the top half of her face hiding her discomfort. 

"...You are guilty. Why?". Cursing under her breath, she looked back up. It had seemed that Cassandra had really panned out well despite no longer being in the League, and her ability to read even the slightest body language had intensified and matured. She gave a slight exhale, slowly facing away so she could look at anything else but her. How could she not be guilty? Cassandra was essentially her responsibility, she was supposed to protect her from harm. She was more clean cut back then, refusing to against the rules placed on her from a group of people who never truly cared about her. And now, here was the taller, no longer silent warrior that had no problem taking care of herself, and more importantly a family. Something twinged inside of her, and the brown skinned woman frowned. Jealousy? Hate? 

"I know that your mother said to take care of me. You didn't have to though." Cassandra rubbed the back of her neck, finding it hard not to fumble up her English. She was practically fluent at this point, but seeing someone from so deep in her past had seemed to shut off the parts of her brain that made her function all together. "But...but you're still sad. Why do you feel bad with yourself?". Wincing a little at her words, she watched the woman shift around in front of her, face going back to a blank expression.

"I was supposed to protect you. Ebony said so." Cassandra took note of the steely tone in her voice, but refused to speak up. The woman continued, letting out a shaky exhale in the cold surroundings. Trails of misty white came in swirls as she watched the woman quickly pull out a cigarette and light it in a matter of seconds. Cassandra watched the cigarette roll around between her lips. "But instead I followed the League instead of my own mother's instructions. I was expendable...I shouldn't have expected any parental pride from them of all people. And you...you have found where you need to be. You have found a family. You have a clean slate." Cassandra stepped towards her with confidence, placing a hand on her shoulder. She noticed how both of their palms were raw and calloused from training, bandages covering the pain neither of them showed to anyone. 

"You are family to me, Ida. Do you not see? You have a right to be happy too."

Ida scoffed, dark, ebony eyes filled with sarcasm. A bitter smile spread on her expression. "I have sinned far too much to have a clean slate, Cass. I have killed countless people and have never felt any guilt for it. I am just guilty I didn't fulfill what was asked by me." The tan skinned woman frowned, brushing strands of choppy, raven locks from her face. It scared her that Ida still spoke as if she was still on a mission. 

"But I am sure that Br-Batman, would accept you. He accepted Ebony, and me. He will accept you too.". Ida shook her head slowly, giving Cassandra another blank stare. Cassandra watched as she curled her fingers into fists, feeling the tension pulse through her in waves. She was hurt, like Ida had been, but Ida had gone through an entire set of training. She finished what Cassandra could not, and was filled with a silent rage that was more than her own. It was like staring at what could of been.

"Don't sugar talk me, Cass. I know what you're trying to do, and I'll tell you right here, right now--I'm not some lost orphan or stray dog for that man to force under his wing. I don't need some man and his multiple children sidekicks slowing down." She caught the small flash of hurt rush through Cassandra's doe like expression, and felt the slightest guilt. "Listen...I know you are trying to make me feel better. But I was just going to check up on you and make sure you were alright. Please don't overthink this meeting...it won't happen again." Her fingers traced her belt, feeling her grappling hook. "...Don't come after me."

The broken women darted across the Gotham buildings, leaving Cassandra in the cold with only a tight chest and the overwhelming sounds of traffic. Staring at the crushed cigarette on the floor, she watched as the last of the warmth died away.

**Author's Note:**

> look at this little smoking bab named ida (who is the unspoken daughter I created of Ebony--she's one of the old school League of Assassin members, but isn't really known since she's in the older comics.)


End file.
